


Ten Nights

by ssuuggaarr



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: 从开始的那一刻，你们就选上了彼此，两个人的心动，就是缘分。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Ten Nights

星A 容O 短篇

暂时清水的 上集

“新型概念公司MS今日召开发布会，一款全新恋爱配对app【TEN NIGHTS 】在年末强势上线，目前已经在反复调试的阶段，很多网友纷纷表示很期待。” 

文星伊刚下了日复一日的朝九晚五，被即将换新主管的恐惧支配着，盘腿在小茶几上吃着外卖，看着电视，听到这个吐了吐舌，“ 这又是什么骗人的东西，这种事情还是得缘分的嘛。” 母胎solo文星伊在跟这个月第十个好友安惠真介绍过来的omega约会之后，依旧没有找到令她心动的初恋。作为Alpha的她，虽然偶尔也会被一些发情的omega挑逗，但她那么多年都并没有在性事上开窍，被身边总有omega成群的安惠真笑她性冷淡。

“叮叮” 被文星伊遗忘在茶几角落的手机突然亮了屏，“您有一条新消息。” 

文星伊把盘着的腿松开，灵活的脚趾勾住了手机的边边，把手机拉了过来，“嘿！ 走你！” 点开了信息，“恭喜您，文星伊小姐，您被本公司抽中成为全新恋爱配对app Ten nights的首批试用玩家，我们MS公司诚意地邀请您在今天晚上10点来参加我们的见面会。”

文星伊拿着沾着辣酱的筷子的手，定在了半空中，呆住的她还不忘舔了舔筷子，辛辣的味道在她的口腔里发酵，又热又麻的感觉传到她的大脑里，她只想到了一种可能，随后拔了一个电话。

“哎呀！ 安惠真！你又给我搞了什么！MS公司怎么回事！”

电话另一头传出了幸灾乐祸的大笑，“你被选上啦？ 可以啊，冰山准备被劈开咯。” 安惠真笑得声音都在抖，文星伊都可以想象她肩膀一耸一耸的样子。

“我不去，你厉害，你去。” 

“呀，你也老大不小了，还有两年就30这道坎了，过了这个村没这个店，我听我公司的人说，这个app上线之后要付费的，这么好的机会哪里找啊，以后老了，总要过来我家蹭饭的话，那多麻烦。辉人，你说是吧？” 

安惠真自己一个人耍赖就算了，还要带上谈了5年的女朋友丁辉人，文星伊这下真的是无法忍受，心情一下到低谷，眼前的外卖都他妈不香了。

恼火地扔下了筷子，拿起来旁边的中毒性饮料柠檬茶，猛吸了好几口，也灭不了心中的大火。

她知道，她气得是她自己，很想得到爱，又没有自信，觉得自己不会被爱的窝囊种。

安惠真在帮她，她也知道。 咬着胶质的吸管，啃出了密密麻麻的牙印，陷入了沉思，到底应不应该豁出去呢，还是说，可不可以豁出去呢。

最终文星伊还是妥协了，选了套宝蓝色的西装，把褐色的头发绑起来，扎起了高马尾。带上了金丝框的眼镜，斯文又温润。

One Night

金容仙是被姐姐金容熙出卖的，姐姐留学给自己找了个高富帅外国男友之后，不知道抽了哪根筋，硬是要给她也找个对象，看不惯自己的妹妹，身为如此高质的omega至今还没有被人标记过，每次都那么痛苦地度过发情期。

金容熙给金容仙挑了套全黑的西装，三分的斜刘海，半高的马尾，西装里面全只有一件半身的黑色抹胸，露出了紧致的腹肌线条。 

“我这样会不会太A了啊。” 金容仙看着全身镜里攻气十足的自己，迷惑地歪了歪头。

“这样才有惊喜感嘛！快出门吧！迟到了就不好了。” 金容熙就这样把妹妹推上了出租车，然后跟她的外国男友出去散步了。

金容仙严重怀疑姐姐只是不想她在家做她的电灯泡才安排了那么一出，不过一向只信缘分的金容仙，觉得姐姐给她提供了个很好的方法，她自控能力很强，基本可以控制自己的信息素，她想着装个Alpha就能蒙混过关。

金容仙来到了见面会会场，一张一排有五个座椅的大长桌在整个房间的正中间，门侧有个小桌子签到，在门口正对的地方摆着各式各样的酒水和甜品，很多穿着短裙的omega在搔首弄姿，各种信息素的味道充斥着金容仙鼻腔，没有令她心动的味道，金容仙噘了噘嘴，略觉无趣，看到精美的点心，决定化悲愤为食量，拿着金属夹子，眼前的碟子慢慢堆起了小山。

文星伊因为路上堵车迟到了半小时，到了的时候很多人都已经聊开了，来的其他Alpha又帅又美，自己好像又被落下了，心里深处的自卑感又汹涌而来，低下头的瞬间却瞟到了角落里，一个圆嘟嘟的脑袋正在晃来晃去，再定神一看，细碎的刘海也盖不住她灵动的眼睛，白皙的皮肤，可爱的脸颊肉在一鼓一鼓地动。 

那坨脸颊肉似乎有魔力，拉着她往那边走。

“您好，我叫文星伊，我可以坐下跟你聊聊天吗？”文星伊一鼓作气地踏出了人生中第一次搭讪。

金容仙用力地嚼着那块面包，努力地想把它吞咽下去，“ 你……唔……好。” 那块面包似并不听话，卡在喉咙里，还有些屑屑在嘴角，噎得金容仙皱成了八字眉，嘴角也撇到了一边。“咳……咳…” 第一次被人搭讪就那么丢脸，金容仙尴尬地憋成了小草莓。

文星伊百年冰山觉得要被眼前这个粉团子可爱化了，上手轻轻地拍拍她的背，“吃东西要多嚼几下，会噎着。” 

金容仙从来不卖温柔账，翻了个白眼，慢慢地平静了下来，心想要不是你打扰我吃东西，才不会噎着呢。

人类的打脸速度通常以光速为单位，金容仙端正起来看文星伊的脸，她简直想一键撤回刚刚的白眼，或者想清除文星伊的脑子里历史记录。

“我叫金容仙，刚刚谢谢你啊。” 金容仙用手指擦了擦嘴角，“你是自己报名的吗？” 

“我朋友给我下的套儿，我没那个心思。” 文星伊扯了扯领带。

空气中飘着淡淡的君子兰花香，是冬天开的花呢，鼻子灵敏的金容仙靠一点点缝隙就闻到了文星伊的信息素，这个味道跟眼前的人太契合了，淡淡又清冷的香味。

金容仙突然玩心大起，假装不经意地凑过去又深吸一大口，文星伊就害羞地满脸满颈通红。

“放心，我也是Alpha。”金容仙不知道她原来开不起玩笑，连忙掩饰道。

介绍完了使用方法，拿到了用户密码，十个人就各回各家了，系统今晚会把匹配对象发到账户里，每一个人每一天晚上要上传一句话总结，但是仅是自己可见。  
“吃东西会噎着，像只小兔子，可爱。” —文星伊  
“一靠近就脸红，害羞的君子兰。” —金容仙

two night

“亲爱的文星伊用户，今晚的任务是跟你的匹配对象吃第一顿晚餐，请在app上选好你想要的房间设置和食物搭配，8点前来到MS公司享受你的初约会吧。”

食物搭配文星伊选了自己平时最爱吃的炒年糕外卖和绝配柠檬茶，环境选了小茶几，一个搞笑的综艺和各种各样的玩偶，安惠真知道之后在电话那头  
“咔 吐 ！”了好几次之后，嫌弃地挂掉了文星伊的电话。

金容仙进来发现匹配对象是文星伊的时候并没有很惊讶，惊讶的是这个可爱的房间设置，还有桌子上她最爱的炒年糕，全是金容仙style，她眼神里溢出了喜欢，这个人怎么感觉看透了她，难道是为自己准备的？ 金容仙开始了胡思乱想。

两个人并排坐被综艺笑得前仰后翻，金容仙依旧毫无形象地放出了她烧水壶的笑声，而文星伊也一反高冷形象地笑出了低音炮届的最高音。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！ 哦…哦…呦” 这次金容仙撑在地上的手滑了一下，倒在了文星伊的怀里，猝不及防地对上了眼，手不小心摸到了那人的下身。

第一次被人接触到敏感部位，文星伊不适地挑了下眉头。

金容仙条件反射性的整个人弹着站了起来，“对不起。”

后来气氛就慢慢冷淡了，看完一集综艺两个人就说了再见，本来金容仙提议说要不要出去走走，文星回绝了她说明天要上早班。

“无聊的时候喜欢咬吸管，仓鼠相没有白长，仓鼠本鼠。” —金容仙  
“我好像有点喜欢她。” —文星伊

3.three night  
“亲爱的金容仙玩家，请你挑选一部你想跟你的匹配对象一起看的电影，10点到达HW电影院门口享受你们的第一次影院约会吧。” 

金容仙回想起了昨天的尴尬，选了一部很幼稚的动画片，怕又出什么意外。

一天的疲惫的工作加上电影院昏暗的环境，还有平平无奇的电影，文星伊很快就撑不住了，头缓缓地垂下，靠在了金容仙的肩膀上，可能工作上烦心事太多，旧主管仗着快走了整天欺负下属，文星伊眉头紧锁，金容仙看到了，用拇指温柔地按着她的眉头，刮着圆圈，试图让她放松下来。

金容仙这次开车送了文星伊回家，“工作别那么拼命了，仓鼠也不能天天跑圈的。” 

“怎么那么委屈，连睡觉的样子都那么委屈。”—金容仙

“睡着了，好可惜，但梦里好像有天使在哄我睡。”—文星伊

Four night

选一件你最想对方陪你做的事，自己心心念念了很久的VR，还是去学做下酒菜，还是去露营……文星伊纠结了很久，都没有选出来。

幸好这次系统设置是双方的，文星伊没有选择的话，就自动跳到了金容仙的选择，一起去练歌房。

如果文星伊是练歌房青铜的话，金容仙一定是最强王者，一个人不停歇地吼了三个小时的高音，文星伊被晾在旁边，但金容仙确实唱得很好听，文星伊很乐意享受，因为自己也没自信开口。 

“啊，你赶快也点一首！嗨起来！声音那么好听！干嘛呀？”

“我声音好听吗？” 文星伊愣住了。

“好听啊，性感深情的低音炮，比很多歌手的声音都特别，是天赐的礼物，你应该多点展现出来才对。” 金容仙带着浅浅的梨涡，彩光灯下的眸，闪烁又真挚，文星伊那一秒感觉时间都暂停了，脑袋里冒着泡泡，从来没有人那么夸过她。

“那我试试吧，我唱一首，就一首。” 文星伊竖起了食指确认了好几次。 

“我相信……相信别人说那一见钟情的话…”

温柔沉稳的声音全部塞满了金容仙的耳朵，那个表面冰山内心温柔又没有自信的人塞满了金容仙那天晚上的梦。

“如果心动有声音的话，今晚她唱歌的时候，我的心一定在唱高八度。”—金容仙

“在她眼睛里的我, 今晚真的是星星。”—文星伊


End file.
